


Even now

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, especially now…Amy didn’t regret a second…she didn’t regret waiting in her garden all night, cold and sleepy, but with his voice in her heart, promising he would be back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even now

Even now

 

Even now, especially now…Amy didn’t regret a second…she didn’t regret waiting in her garden all night, cold and sleepy, but with his voice in her heart, promising he would be back.

She didn’t regret the way she had followed him, 14 years later: no questions, no doubts, just her heart and blood coming alive.

Even now, as the air was thick around them, the ligths too bright and she could feel the universe collpasing around them…he was there.

Her first friend, her imaginary friend, her confidante…

The first man she had fallen in love with, the voice in her dreams, the man she sought with her eyes, everywhere…with a prayer, at night, for him to be back, to keep his promise.

Even now, as he was dying - shut up! No! He can’t! He’s mine! - there was a smile for her, hundreds of years, lives lived, and that twinkle in his eyes that told her that somehow, somewhere, for some deity’s miracle, that man found her special.

She had never noticed how warm his skin was, she had never noticed he smelled like home: hers and his…a place far away, that sometimes she could almost touch…taste and feel.

The space betwee them was so little, and yet, for a moment she needed more.

She needed to touch his forehead with hers, let him feel what she was feeling.

That was the moment where he would leave her, for good…and his eyes were pools of everything she had dreamt of in that brief moment. In that brief moment, as the universe was collapsing, realities were shattering he was, once again, everything to her: friend, confidante, lover, brother, soulmate.

For a moment she lived his lives, in his eyes, and he lived hers…she felt him, down to her soul, hugging her tight, with the strength his body didn’t have any more.

“Just Remember…” He said weakly. “and I’ll be there…”

And it made sense, even if he was about to sacrifice himself for the universe.

It made sense to Amy, because her life, her soul, her heart was connected to that mad man…

Yet the tears came, as she felt the moment coming, and she hung onto every second, every minute, every hour…and as she closed her eyes, hours, years, realities later she’d hear his voice…

“The doctor…and Amy Pond, and the day that never came”


End file.
